When the truth hits your face
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: OS - Katherine/Elena conversation after she brought Damon the cure in 2x22. It mentions Damon & Stefan, as well as Klaus. It's not long !


_One-shot taking place right after Damon/Elena/Katherine scene in 2x22. Sorry for the wait in my other stories, I try to write as much as possible before posting a new chapter._

_Reviews are highly appreciated ;)_

* * *

><p>She couldn't drop a bomb like this on her and then leave. Elena couldn't let Katherine leave without a real explanation. So she looked at Damon and read approval in his eyes. And she ran after Katherine.<p>

"**Hey ! Katherine, wait !"**

But the vampire was nowhere in sight. Elena opened the entrance door and inspected the surroundings of the house. It was dark and quiet. Obviously, no one was here. She sighed and closed the door.

"**Looking for me ?"**

Elena startled and turned round to face Katherine, who was leaning against the wall, six feet away from her.

"**What did you mean, about… You said something…"**

"**About Stefan ? I said that you shouldn't expect to see him anytime soon."**

"**But why ? What happened ?"**

"**Why do you care ? It was pretty obvious to me that you didn't think about him while you were kissing his brother."**

"**It's… This is none of your business. Just tell me what's going on. I want the truth."**

"**Well, let's just say that your… official boyfriend is a hero."**

Katherine smirked because Elena seemed really confused. But within her, she felt bad. Not for Elena, but for Stefan. She knew how hard it had been for him to stop being that monstrous murderer years ago. And now, he had no choice but go back to his old habits.

"**What did you do to him ?"**

"**Me ? Duh, I didn't do anything. Oh, trust me, you wish it was me. Oh, and Elijah's dead."**

Elena's eyes widened when she finally realized what must have happened.

"**Klaus ?"**

"**Himself."**

"**He let you go ?"**

"**I believe that he thought I would never come here to give the cure to Damon."**

"**Wait, what was in ? The cure, I mean."**

"**Don't you have any idea ? Damon has been bitten by a werewolf."**

"**Stop playing games, Katherine !"**

"**You're so not fun. It was Klaus' blood."**

"**Klaus… Why would he give his blood to Damon ?"**

"**You still don't catch it ?"**

The interrogative look in Elena's eyes gave Katherine the answer. She sighed and rolled her eyes, while walking closer to her doppelganger.

"**Okay, I'll explain to you. Stefan went to see me, and Klaus showed up. Stefan asked Klaus about the cure. Klaus gave Stefan some… human blood. He said that he would give him the cure if Stefan accepted to become the ripper he used to be many years ago."**

"**No… Tell me that he said no…"**

"**Elena. It was either Damon died, without the guarantee that Klaus would let Stefan go, or leave with Klaus to save his brother. You know Stefan. Always the hero."**

"**Always fixing everything…"**

Elena suddenly stumbled and Katherine was by her side in no time, holding her arm.

"**Maybe you should sit down."**

Her world was crashing down. Stefan was gone. He left to save his brother and they didn't even have time to say goodbye. He would never come back. He was going to be a bloody and cruel vampire. And she knew how hard it was for him to control himself. And Damon, oh Damon ! He was healing, for now. But then he'd learn the truth. She would have to tell him. How would he react ? Probably not well. Elena realised that Katherine was still looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"**You… Why didn't you help him ?"**

"**What could I have done ? I didn't want to get killed. This is my chance to leave, to run."**

"**So that's it ? You're just going to run away ?"**

"**Unless you want me to stay, that's exactly what I'm going to do."**

"**Where will you go ?"**

"**I don't know. Everywhere."**

"**Are you going to check in on Stefan ?"**

Katherine had a pitiful look on her face. She sat down next to Elena and took her hand. Elena was surprised by her gesture but didn't say anything. And right now, she needed all the comfort she could get.

"**I wish I could look after him, Elena. But it won't be Stefan anymore. I can't take the risk because if they find me, they'll kill me."**

"**But who's going to protect him ?"**

"**He will have to take care of himself on his own. There's nothing we can do. And please, tell Damon not to do something stupid. He could easily get killed. Stefan is way stronger than him, when he's on human blood diet."**

Elena nodded slowly and closed her eyes. How could she tell Damon that his brother had sacrificed himself to save him ?

"**You'll do it good, don't worry. Just stay with him."**

"**What ?"**

"**Damon. Take care of him. And as I said, it's okay to love them both, because they both deserve to be loved."**

Katherine was watching her intensely in the eye.

"**I mean, if you happen to fall for Damon, just know that there's nothing wrong. And don't feel guilty."**

"**Is that what you did ? You… you told him that you had never loved him…"**

"**Don't forget who I am, Elena. A manipulative, lying bitch. But there was a time I used to have a heart."**

With a sad smile, Katherine's hand reached Elena's cheek and wiped a tear that had been running upon it silently. And then, she was gone. The young girl was alone in the living-room. Her life was shattered, but she was convinced of two things : the next months were going to be very hard, and Katherine... Well Katherine did have a heart.

* * *

><p><strong>OTH-FOQ<strong>


End file.
